


Treating Frostbite

by Kalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snow, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Stiles has a vitally important task he needs Derek's help with.





	Treating Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickapebble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickapebble/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on my [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) ~~for a Mousie~~.
> 
> Prompt is [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/160000537434/hi-kalira-camp-is-almost-over-i-didnt-discover).

“D- Derek, it’s c- _cold_ , how much further is it?” Stiles asked, and he was trying very hard not to whine, but he hadn’t felt his toes in what felt like actual hours and the numbness was creeping up his legs. . . And he _wished_ it would hurry up and work on his fingers, too, they _ached_.

Derek slowed down a bit, powerful strides easing as he moved to Stiles’ side, sliding a hand down his shoulder and arm. His eyes flicked over Stiles, a concerned assessment. “It’s another mile and a half or so, yet.” he said, and Stiles whined pathetically.

Derek tugged him close, nuzzling his cheek - a touch he could barely feel, his face was numb too. _Great_. That was just . . . great. “It’ll be all right, Stiles. It’s not far compared to how far we’ve already come.”

Stiles shuddered. Stupid werewolf boyfriend, stupid werewolf _stamina_ , stupid boyfriend’s stupid sweet smile that made him agree to go to a _cabin_ in the _Colorado mountains_ for a vacation. Ugh. Stiles liked snow. This was not happy, wintry snow. This was _evil_ snow. Way too much snow to not be sent from the forces of darkness.

He made a face and his mouth and cheeks and even his _eyelids_ hurt. This was the stupidest vacation idea _ever_. His lips burned from the cold.

“Derek.” Stiles said, grabbing his boyfriend’s coat. His fingers might not be _numb_ but they were stiff and not working properly either, so it was a little clumsy. Derek wrapped his hands over Stiles’, and he shivered, leaning in a little closer. “Derek this is _very important_.”

“Stiles?” Derek’s eyes glinted slightly blue-green in the reflected light from the ice, and concern shone in them as he looked Stiles over again. “What is it?”

“I need you to do something for me.” Stiles told him seriously.

“. . .Stiles?” Derek’s brows drew together.

“I am _so cold_ that my _mouth_ is numb. My mouth, Derek!” Stiles said, and he would have flung his hands up but there was no _way_ he was pulling them out of Derek’s grasp. Derek’s warm, comforting grasp. “You should kiss me before I get frostbite.”

Derek’s face did something complicated - Derek had refrained from expressions other than ‘murder-brows’ or ‘angry’ or ‘sullen’ for so long that sometimes his face got confused when he tried new ones - and he rolled his eyes. “You are _fine_.”

“No I’m not!” Stiles still had hold of Derek’s coat, and he tightened his grip just in case his boyfriend tried to pull away. “Frostbite, Derek! It’s a concern! Think of the tragedy if my tongue fell off!”

Derek snorted. “Tragedy? I don’t know about _that_ ,” he smirked, eyes bright and betraying his amusement, “ _some_ people might say you talking less wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

“Derek you are being a _terrible_ boyfriend.” Stiles pouted at Derek, but the movement of his lips reminded him that a) his face was numb and cold and hurt, and b) Derek and Derek’s blissfully higher body temperature offered help with these problems. “Besides, talking is hardly the _only_ thing I use my tongue for.” He raised an eyebrow. “A _tragic_ loss, don’t you think?” He stuck his tongue out, but only for a second, because _it was freezing out here_.

Derek paused, then rolled his eyes, but he was also blushing. “Your tongue isn’t going to fall off and you _don’t_ have frostbite, you idiot.” he said affectionately, but he drew Stiles close, one hand cupping the back of his head, and kissed him.

Stiles moaned, leaning into the heat of the kiss and able to feel Derek’s hot breath on his face. His lips stung a little with the returning warmth and the use he was putting them to, but he ignored it, clutching a little harder at Derek’s coat.

He was panting when Derek pulled back, and he smiled, eyes still closed, when Derek only moved far enough to let him breathe, nuzzling his face affectionately.

“You don’t have frostbite, Stiles.” Derek said patiently, and kissed him again, lightly this time.

“That’ll fortify me for the next mile.” Stiles said, grinning. He shivered. “Brr.” he added without really meaning to as Derek stepped back and the chill his heat had been holding at bay somewhat rushed to surround Stiles entirely again.

“You don’t have frostbite and I promise I will warm _all_ of you up when we get back inside.” Derek said, smiling slightly.

“Frostbite isn’t just black toes falling off, you know, _mister I’m a werewolf and I don’t get cold_!” Stiles declared pointedly. He knew werewolves did actually get cold, of course, but it was the principle here.

“Stiles, if you can manage the next mile without complaining, I will warm all of you up with my _tongue_.” Derek said, arching an eyebrow in challenge.

“. . .you are the best boyfriend _ever_.” Stiles told him, and stomped through the snow to hook an arm around Derek’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still accepting prompts, and I likely will be even beyond the end of Camp NaNo, so come drop me a line on Tumblr!


End file.
